Shoulder To Cry On
by Terrorize
Summary: A brief drabble/oneshot about an encounter Hermione experiences one day in Diagon Alley.


**A/N:** This short drabble came to me last night while I was editing my other fics, hope you enjoy it. One day I may make this into something more but for now, just a one-shot.

**Disclaimer:** The world of Harry Potter and the original storyline are not mine; they belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Shoulder To Cry On**

The rain pelted hard against Hermione's hood as she pulled the cloak tighter around herself, she peered back into the shop she had just left. Hermione had always hated Quidditch, and after being bored to death about the latest Quidditch manoeuvres, decided to leave the boys to their browsing and headed down Diagon Alley towards Flourish and Blotts. People were dashing up and down the Alley, trying to stay out of the heavy down pour by hurrying from one store to the next.

Hermione walked quickly towards the book store and stepped into the alcove, before she entered the store, a lone figure caught her eye. A person wrapped in a black cloak was staring at a nearby window, looking at an enlarged copy of the Daily Prophet's front page which showed a picture of Sirius and a headline declaring his innocence. Her heart broke and her eyes swelled as she was reminded of his passing just over a month ago.

The figure stood there for a while, staring as they got soaked. Hermione felt her curiosity perk up at the person's identity, there were few people who had cared about Sirius and she believed she knew them all… And this person wasn't one of them. So she stood there watching and wondering, until the figure turned sharply on their heels and stormed away, rounding a corner. A flash of black curls swept out from the edges of the persons hood before disappearing. '_That hair seems awfully familiar…'_

She had no idea why, but she found herself slowly stepping out of the alcove, her eyes fixed on the spot the path the person had hurried down. Hermione looked either way down Diagon Alley before following the cloaked figure, her hand gripped the wand in her pocket just in case. She moved quietly and quickly through the side alley, her eyes on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary.

Then she heard it, faint sobbing barely audible over the sound of the heavy rain. Cautiously and slowly she rounded the next corner and found the black figure on their knees with their back to her. Unsure of what to do, Hermione edged closer, the person sobbing their heart out remained oblivious to her presence even when she was right behind them. Biting her lip and gripping the wand in her pocket tight, she took a deep breath and knelt besides them.

The figure froze, having most likely just noticed someone's presence besides them. "Hey… Are you ok?" Hermione asked softly, slowly reaching out and touching their shoulder lightly. The figure didn't look up at her nor did they answer, whoever it was, was trying to force back the sobs and still their tears, after a few moments the person nodded in reply. Hermione hated to see people upset and hurt, and whoever this person was, was hurting a lot, she wished she could be of more comfort to them. Slowly she reached up and pulled down their hood, hoping to get a better look.

A gasp escaped her lips as she recognised who it was, her wand shot out as she aimed it at the woman, her hand withdrawing from her. Bellatrix slowly looked up at her, her once beautiful face was deathly pale, her eyes swollen red and her cheeks stained with her tears. '_Sirius's murderer… I should stun her, apprehend her or something!'_

Instead Hermione found herself staring into the woman's eyes which were still swelling with her former tears. She made no movement's to retrieve her own wand, or to attack Hermione, her lip quivered as tears began to seep back down from her dark orbs, despite trying to hold them back. Breaking down and sobbing again, the dark haired Death Eater looked back down at her knees as she cried.

Seeing the woman in this state shocked Hermione, Bellatrix Lestrange was a murderer and a torturer, a loyal and faithful servant to the Dark Lord. But right now, she was just a broken woman, crying out and Hermione guessed, in need for a shoulder to cry on. Despite herself, Hermione slowly reached out, her arm wrapped around the woman's shoulder's… After a moment's hesitation, she pulled Bellatrix towards her gently and slowly until her face came to rest against her neck.

Hermione felt how the older woman stiffened in the embrace and tried to reassure her. "It's ok… Let it all out." She spoke softly in Bellatrix's ear, repeating what her mother would say to her when she cried in her arms.

After a few moments, Bellatrix relaxed and carried on sobbing, her hands grabbed at Hermione's cloak and clenched into fists as she cried harder. "I didn't… I didn't mean to kill him!" Bellatrix's muffled voice came out weakly between sobs. Hermione didn't know what to say, what could she say? Instead she made shushing noises as she gently started to rub Bellatrix's back, her chin coming to rest on the top of her head as she cradled her.

She had no idea how long she knelt there comforting the woman, rocking and cradling her even as Hermione's legs grew sore and her clothes became so wet that they stuck tightly to her body. She just held her, comforted her, neither said a word and eventually Bellatrix wore her throat out from all the crying and her eyes ran dry. She sniffled and clung tightly to Hermione, returning the embrace until Hermione's name was shouted out in the distance.

"Hermione!" The voices cried out.

Hermione turned round towards the source of the noise, the boys must be looking for her by now and were probably worried sick. Bellatrix sniffled one more time before letting go of Hermione and clambering weakly to her knees. Looking up at the Death Eater, Hermione stood up slowly too, her hand still holding her wand weakly.

"Hermione!" The sound grew louder.

Bellatrix looked at her, and Hermione looked straight back. The dark witch began to open her mouth, then snapped it shut, pursing her lips together as she looked down at the floor. Bellatrix sighed and slowly looked back up, she gave Hermione a faint smile before taking off in a puff of black smoke and shooting down the alley.

"I'm down here!" Hermione shouted back as she watched Bellatrix disappear.

Just before she lost sight of her, a feminine voice reached her ears. "Thank you."

Hermione smiled warmly, she slowly turned away, heading back down the alley to meet the boys. A pleasant feeling stirred deep within her as she dwelled on the woman's smile and she realised that no one was wholly good nor wholly evil, not even Bellatrix Lestrange. '_Even the darkest person need a shoulder to cry on sometimes.'_


End file.
